


Arthur Dent has a maid outfit - what else to say

by Voidtourist



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, arthur dent has a maid kink, ooc zaphod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidtourist/pseuds/Voidtourist
Summary: Zaphod bought him a maid outfit and hijinks ensue I guess?
Relationships: Zaphod Beeblebrox/Arthur Dent
Kudos: 3





	Arthur Dent has a maid outfit - what else to say

Zaphod Beebleprox truly enjoyed his life. he had a truly cool spaceship, golden heart, and interesting crew,an Earthling called Arthur Dent and his cousin, Ford Prefect. especially the former earth resident had recently caught his attention.

The dry irony had something attractive to it, and the man did not look that bad either, especially after he ditched his rough-worn morning coat (what is it search it) and urged by Zaphod, reluctantly started to dress in the fashion of the galaxy. (Oh, the galaxy fashion! Where extra armholes were the norm! Where the holographic colors shine! Etc, etc… There were two thousand pages about the fashion trends in the Hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy, and that was the short edition) 

Arthur looked actively handsome in something he said reminded him of a “maid outfit” with its skirt and armbands. It was rare Earth fashion, had the salesman told them, in the “Everything from everywhere and also from there” shop. It was expensive, but Zaphod had the money and he enjoyed spending it on friends and/or possible bedmates.   
Because Zaphod was very much something of… Lover of anyone as was normal in his planet.And Arthur had said drunkenly “I ain’t a gay but human is a human---oid” he added, getting the hiccups and smiling dumbly to Zaphod, who suddenly felt very hot and had to adjust his hair with his third hand, as his two other hands were busy holding Pangalactic gargleblaster and holding Arthur who swooned at him. Ford would’ve given them an approving smile, but he was way too drunk “hit on the head with a gold bar wrapped in a lemon wedge”. Ford Prefect had never actually gotten homophobia while stuck on Earth, it was such an archaic concept. 

That night they did not spend together, just kissed passionately in Zaphod’s luxurious quarters until Arthur seemed to pass out half-naked and semi erect, a fact that Zaphod ignored as he gently laid the human to bed. It was uncharacterically nice of him, but the whole world ending business had changed him. Earlier he would have just left Arthur as a drooling mess on the floor.

So, to get back to the current moment – Arthur Dent, in his thirties, was blushing in a maid outfit next to Zaphod Beeblebrox, ex-president of the Galaxy, wanted for multiple crimes, gods know how old he was. Zaphod didn’t actually understand what blushing was, but Arthur looked, as established before, absolutely adorable and Zaphod wanted to kiss him very badly, so he did.   
Arthur nearly moaned into the kiss and got as close to the humanoid as he could. “Darling, aren’t you excited”, Zaphod exclaimed when he finally let go of his mouth. Arthur mumbled something and pushed himself on him, clearly eager to get it on. “Not yet” Zaphod whispered. “We need to add another chapter to this story”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
